Look in the eye of the test
by doltie
Summary: Cassidy James the girl most likely to be a famous photographer with many awards under her belt. Captures a photograph of something that she wasn't meant to see.
1. Chapter 1

Something different, shall I dare say? Haha, I don't know. Got the inspiration from a interview of the director from step up: the streets. Though, this is going to be a romance but I don't know who to choose. It all come to me as I get more into the story.

I do not own the covenant. C:

* * *

"Could you stop that?" Sandra said as she swiped at my camcorder. I giggled and took a step back, I zoomed in on her to keep the focus right. We were in our Spencer Academy dorm room.

"Nope." I said as I danced around our computer chair to follow her out into the hall. "I want to get the full essence of you. Ms. _Model._"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking as I walked backwards keeping my camcorder fully directed on her face. Sandra Nowens, my friend and dorm-mate, was to be an international model. She was already half way there, she was featured in a _magazine._

I know, right?! Imagine our excitement when we flipped open _Fashion Girl _and we saw her right there, posing for Catherine Disque clothing line. We were both very into fashion, though I was more of the photographer/ director and she the model. Fashion was brought us close together during freshman year. Well, that and our obsessive passion for pudding and string cheese. Hey, don't knock it until you tried it.

Ahh, the beginning of an ever-lasting friendship.

To capture the effect, I did commentary, "Ahh, now comes the lovely Sandra walking briskly down the hall of stardom. Figuratively, of course. Right now, she is heading for her college class English 101. The smarty, only in junior year and already doing college freshman English."

Sandra laughed and pursed her lips, "Lovely commentary, Cassidy. But aren't you late for your class?"

I looked at my watch, I grimaced and turned off my camcorder. "Oh, crap." I said as I spun on my heel toward the opposite direction Sandra happened to have been going and called over my shoulder, "Meet by the big Maple in the courtyard."

She waved and I was off my merry way. My photography class was all the way on the other side of Spencer. As I walked down the hall I shoved my camcorder into my messenger bag and brought out my Canon EOS 5D digital camera. This was more precious to me than my camcorder. It cost me two grand and a summer that I will never get back. But it was all worth it, all high quality baby.

I strolled into class a full five minutes late, which was not surprising if you knew me. I was known for being late and able to make reasonable excuses perfectly explaining why I was late. Today was no different, except I am never late for first period because it was after all one of my favorites. Thankfully, my teacher Ms. Pitts gave me a reprieve considering I was able to fully convince her that I had to stop and take this perfect picture of Spencer academy. I even showed her the picture I had taken months ago.

Though, she didn't seem to notice that the film was already developed as she cooed and awed over my work. As she looked at the photograph, I grinned at my friend Andy, who was stationed near the window. He gave me a thumbs up and went back to going through different film strips. Andy was kind of dorky and adorable at the same time. He was the only freshman out of my friends. It was his first year in photography as well when we were paired up. To say the least I was not thrilled to have a freshman taking pictures. But he turned out to be a really good photographer, almost as I am.

"Ms. Pitts, you can keep that if you want." I said as I looked down at the elderly lady. She was once a famous photographer before she went on to teaching. Though you would have never guessed by her _hippie _appearance.

"Oh, lovely!" She exclaimed, "I always admire your work, Cassidy. Such an honor to have one of your photographs. Well, now. Sit down. So I can teach the rest of the class."

I nodded before strolling over to Andy, "What's up, Ann-dee?"

He looked up and grinned, "I'm alright. Yourself?"

I laughed, "Late."

"I seen that, I love how you keep stock photos to keep her entertained." He laughed as he leaned back into his chair. He glanced outside, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"I know," I agreed as I set my messenger bag next to my chair. I placed my camera on the table top.

"Man, your camera makes me drool." He said as fixed his beanie into place, causing his curly hair to poke out. "You know that Pogue and Kate are back, right?"

"Oh?" I said curiously, Pogue Parry and Kate Tunney were the most known couple in the school. There were many rumors as to why both of them were gone until Caleb Danvers, their good friend, confirmed that they were both in the hospital. Pogue from in a car accident and Kate was in because of various spider-bites.

"Yeah, thing is that they looked good as new," He said shrugging, "like nothing happened."

I scrunched my brow and looked out the window where I could catch a glimpse of the youngest boy of their group crossing the quad. "That's weird. It was only a couple of days since the accident, right?"

* * *

aye or naye?


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures on my homepage thingy. Take a gander. Oh yeah, I know dub thee PoguexOC without even realizing that this is where it was going.

* * *

Andy was right about Pogue Parry looking good as new, he didn't even have a scar marred on his face. I noticed this when I was walking across the quad to meet Sandra at the Maple. Him and his friends were standing at the front doors, I dug out my camera and captured a picture of the Sons. The new Sarah was standing next to the eldest son and Kate Tunney was no where to be found.

Just as quickly as I brought out my camera I put it away, many times I have gotten in trouble for taking pictures of people who did not want their pictures taken. Andy, who was walking with me, shook his head. "See what I mean, Cass?"

I nodded and looked at him, "Yeah, weird."

"I know." He shrugged as we walked on our way to the big Maple that was stationed right next to the student parking lot. "I also heard that Kate is transferring to a public school in Arizona."

"When did you become such a gossip?" I teased him as I looked up at him. The kid may be a freshman, but the kid was frickin' taller than most seniors. I smiled at him before facing to the front. I could see Sandra talking, looking like a supermodel in her uniform, to a boy who was dressed in Spencer's regulated uniform. I sneered a little, it was Aaron Abbot.

That boy has been after Sandra since her arrival to Spencer in freshman year. I, personally, can not stand the guy but Sandra insists that he's _sweet_ and was harmless. She says even when I point out that the guy has a _girlfriend_. Her reply, "_Don't worry, its not like I am helping him cheat on her. Its just harmless flirting._"

I rolled my eyes and hoffed. Andy, on the other hand, stayed quiet, which is unusual considering the boy never shuts up. We finally reached the big maple, Abbot barely glanced at me before catching back Sandra's attention. Though Sandra ignored his attempts of flirting and gave me a hug. "Candice, I got the gig! Isn't that great?"

We both squealed and jumped up and down. "That's great." I said as we gradually stopped, "Just a minute."

I reached into my bag and brought out my camcorder, as I turned it on, I asked, "What does it feel like knowing that you are going to be on the television of everyone's."

She grinned and put an arm around Andy, who instantly blushed. "Personally, I am very, _very _excited. Let's celebrate at Nicky's tonight."

She kissed Andy's cheek, who was now redder than he had been, before letting go. I laughed and poked him in the ribs, causing him to squirm on the camera.

"Stop, Cass." He said as he sidestepped my finger poking.

I bit the inside of my cheek and grinned, "Why? Are you camera shy, _Andrew_?" I said as I zoomed my camcorder on his face, "Deal with it, you're my freshman. I get to do whatever I want with you."

I grinned and focused my camcorder on our group that was slowly forming. It was very small and only consisted of eight people but that was fine with us. Andrea and Matt were conversing over their, _oh so exciting_, Physics homework. Our twins Sada and Ben were bickering over something petty.

Probably about Ben being overprotective of boy crazy Sada.

Gotta love fraternal twins. My very good friend Tilly was talking with Sandra about Sandra's next gig. It was funny how different our group was, you would have never guessed that we were all friends.

"_Ohh, can I be your freshman too?_" I rose an eyebrow as I turned causing my camcorder to land on a very blonde boy who was never seen without his fingerless gloves. I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Sure you can, but it won't be pleasant."

"Ah, don't be that way, James." Reid smirked as walked over to my side. Though Reid and I were not exactly close, we liked to think of ourselves as friends.

I turned off the Camcorder and placed it in my trusty messenger bag. "I see that your friend Pogue has returned." I said as nodded in the direction of Reid's friends.

"Yeah, so's Kate." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "But not for long, she's only going to be here until she gets her room packed."

"I heard about her leaving." I said as I brought out a peanut butter sandwich. I had made it before I left for class, I even cut it half. I took one half and offered it to Reid. He shook his head. I shrugged and took a bite, "Suit yourself. But its mighty yummy."

"Whatever, James." He said as began to walk off, "I'll see you in class, later."

I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich before turning back around to converse with my friends. They were all looking at me strangely, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

I wiped around my face, even finding a glob of peanut butter on my cheek near my mouth. I scrunched my nose, and took another bite. "Oh, honey. That boy is fine." Tilly announced as she fanned her self off. Sandra merely smiled next to her.

"I have to agree, Til." Sada said from her post on the bench. She glared at her twin brother. "If it were up to me I would have been on that boy since the third grade. But Ben here thinks everyone is out to get me."

Out of all of us, Ben and Sada have lived in Ipswich longest causing, Tilly to be second on that count. Personally, I was from the west coast, from a little place I call Seattle. I was a scholarship kid, my parents wanted me to have a prep school on my college application so my father convinced his company to send me here on scholarship.

"Personally, I am not interested in any of them." Sandra announced, though she was both smiling and blushing as she said this. "They're pretty to look at but looks can be deceiving sometimes."

Everyone, including me, looked at her confused. Its not every day you hear this from a girl that looks like her. I should be used to this, you would think. But she surprises me and the group everyday.

After a few minutes, we were all on the subject of music. We were making plans for the concert we were all going to next month. Our group goes to one every month, usually they were local on account bands have me do photography of their shows. But we decided to celebrate the passing of midterms so we were going to go all out and hit Boston. "I can't wait to see Abstophy, they are totally amazing." I announced as I filmed our discussion. Nothing says better memories than video taping it. Abstophy happens to be one of my favorite bands, they were a local band in Boston. They had contacted me through one of their friends and asked me to do photography. I was totally stoked to do it, I had told them that I would do it for free if they gave me eight tickets and an access passes which they gladly provided.

"I know!" Andrew said excitedly as he jumped up and down, "I still can't believe my brother knew them the whole time and did not tell me. Good thing he was bragging about your photography when he was talking to their drummer."

"I know." I smiled as the bell rang, for the fifth time that day I turned off the video camera and waved to the group. "I got to go before I'm late. Professor Stevens has a very short fuse.

And off I went.


End file.
